


Writing Prompts I did

by Love2019



Category: Prompts? - Fandom
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Other, Probs Bad, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love2019/pseuds/Love2019
Summary: Dunno man





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, uh i'm kinda new to this, so i might be shitty by the way. I will update whenever i can there will probably be random.
> 
> Let's Start? Also give me some advice if you want.

The day started out normal as any day would be, sleeping in till eleven, getting ready, eating, checking emails and such. 

Alex stared at her bloodstained hands as she backed away from his body. "I'm sorry." she whispered to the body that no longer held any life in it. 'I didn't mean to.' she then heard a noise from upstairs. As little footsteps came closer to the bottom, Alex stared at the stairs in an anxious manner waiting to see what it would be; A child, she stared at the child as silent tears running down her face. She stuttered "I-I'm so sorry!" The child tilt their head, to young to understand what was going on. Alex turned around walking slowly to the medicine cabinet, the child following in a curious manner.

A small body laid in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jamie no one cares about your fish." 

Ron said breaking the silence, she suddenly snapped her head towards him "Shut up! James likes my fish." "Yeah whatever, but we need to get going before they come over." Jamie looks downwards as she subconsciously rubbed her hands "My fish!" "Forget the fish, we have to leave. Now." After Ron said that he walked towards his bag to pick it up "But... my fish!" Jamie said tears running down her face, as he looked back to tell her to get up, his eyes softened "Fine." As she wiped her face Jamie got her bag as well, she then picked up her plastic bag that held Dory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's all I got. Bye
> 
> ~('-'~)


End file.
